prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW results
The February 22, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 22, 2016 at Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. This was the Raw after Fastlane. Summary Well, it's safe to say that nobody saw any of this coming. One week after announcing the creation and awarding of the Vincent J. McMahon Legacy of Excellence Award, Mr. McMahon bestowed the honor on none other than Stephanie McMahon. OK, maybe some saw that coming, but they certainly didn't expect the return of THE MONEY to ruin it all. Stephanie didn't even get a chance to start her acceptance speech before Shane McMahon, who hasn't been seen in WWE since 2010, returned to question Stephanie's status as the family flag-bearer. He also revealed a secret deal between him and Mr. McMahon that preserved his place in line throughout his time away from WWE. To top it off, Shane also demanded control of Monday Night Raw, which his father agreed to ... with a catch: Shane must compete in a match of Mr. McMahon's choosing and surrender a lock box of undisclosed family secrets should he lose. And that match is? Hell in a Cell ... at WrestleMania ... against The Undertaker. Even though The New Day made up with Edge & Christian at WWE Fastlane, the Power of Positivity only puts you in so much of a friend-making mood. So it's no surprise that the WWE Tag Team Title triptych not only continued to throw shade The League of Nations’ way, but notched a second win over a very game Neville & The Lucha Dragons in a match that could have gone either way at any time. Both trios pulled out all the stops to gain ground in the match. Neville and Kalisto seemed to have cracked the code with a pair of 450 Splashes — the first by Neville off the apron to Big E; the second by Kalisto off of the resulting pile to Xavier Woods. That left legal man Kofi Kingston with no recourse against Sin Cara but to mess with his mask, which discombobulated The International Sensation enough for Kingston to land Trouble in Paradise. Among the many takeaways from WWE Fastlane's main event was that, if not for Dean Ambrose and a steel chair to the back, Brock Lesnar may well be headed to WrestleMania instead of Roman Reigns. The Conqueror does not take losing lightly; hence his barbaric sneak attack of The Lunatic Fringe in the Joe Louis Arena parking lot before Raw. But what Lesnar fails to grasp is that Dean Ambrose is so tough that he may well outlive both cockroaches and the Twinkie. Following Heyman's demand that a new WrestleMania opponent present himself to The Beast, the punch-drunk Lunatic Fringe somehow managed to commandeer an ambulance and crawl his way back to Raw to confront Lesnar and challenge him to a No Holds Barred Match at The Show of Shows. Not only did Lesnar accept, but he also gave Ambrose a free sneak preview by F-5ing him onto the arena floor. Rough start on The Road to WrestleMania, but rest assured, Ambrose will be back for more. It may not be The Attitude Era anymore, but The Dudley Boyz are still turning the tag team division on its head all the same. As the brothers’ first WrestleMania since their return approaches, Bubba Ray & D-Von took the opportunity to remind The Usos who runs the roost in the tag team locker room ... and set them up for a sneak attack by The Ascension. It wasn't enough to keep the twins from defeateding their hulking opponents or mouthing off to the Dudleys, but a good fight might just be what Bubba & D-Von are looking for. Chris Jericho and AJ Styles: two great tastes that taste great together? After an epic rubber match at WWE Fastlane, the two world-traveled Superstars decided their styles shouldn't clash after all when The Social Outcasts decided to interrupt their handshake and talk some smack. The Outcasts’ Heath Slater & Curtis Axel ended up being the first victims of “Y2AJ,” courtesy of a Walls of Jericho to Axel while Styles took out Slater, Adam Rose and Bo Dallas in one fell swoop. Is it fair to say the tag team division will never be the same again? Ryback put the team on his back at WWE Fastlane to deny The Wyatt Family a victory over WWE's titans. And that, it appears, was enough work for The Big Guy for the time being. Right as The Human Wrecking Ball, Big Show and Kane had maneuvered themselves into the driver's seat of a rematch with the first family of fear — Bray Wyatt subbed in for Braun Strowman this time — Ryback abandoned his fellow giants entirely as a symbolic gesture of striking out on his own. With Show having been taken out already, last man standing Kane was helpless against the full-force Wyatts, who wasted no time in dispatching The Big Red Monster with Sister Abigail. It's unlikely that anyone would have pegged Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch as a functional team before WWE Fastlane, but there they were, knocking off the remnants of Team B.A.D. in Divas tag team action. The Boss and The Irish Lass Kicker were at it again on Raw — thanks to Becky neutralizing Tamina, Sasha was able to beat Naomi — until Charlotte showed up to stir the pot. Having already been informed that Becky and Sasha will battle to become her No. 1 contender at WrestleMania, the champion attempted to play the BFFs against each other. Judging by how easily she put a crack in their supposedly unified front, it seems like the strategy is sound. Is it too on the nose to say Roman Reigns has his work cut out for him? Because Triple H made that abundantly clear at the end of Raw's main event, which began as Reigns vs. Sheamus bout turned quickly into a beating of the No. 1 contender by The Game. Triple H made it his business to make sure Reigns never makes it to Dallas once The Celtic Warrior had beaten The Big Dog down. While Sheamus made himself scarce, The King of Kings took Reigns apart piece by piece, jabbing him in the throat with the timekeeper's bell and pounding his face over and over into the commentary table until his nose bled. As a final kiss-off to his No. 1 contender, Triple H brought Reigns’ limp body to the steel steps and Pedigreed him onto them. Game on. Results ; ; *The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated Neville & The Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) (15:30) *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) (2:00) *Chris Jericho & AJ Styles defeated The Social Outcasts (Heath Slater & Curtis Axel) (w/ Adam Rose & Bo Dallas) by submission (4:00) *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (w/ Braun Strowman) defeated Big Show, Kane & Ryback (12:27) *Sasha Banks defeated Naomi (w/ Tamina) by submission (6:47) *Roman Reigns defeated Sheamus via Disqualification (10:45) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Shane crashed the Vincent J. Excellence Award Ceremony February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.1.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.2.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.3.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.4.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.5.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.6.jpg The New Day v Neville & The Lucha Dragons February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.7.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.8.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.9.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.10.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.11.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.12.jpg Ambrose confronted Lesnar & Heyman February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.13.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.14.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.15.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.16.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.17.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.18.jpg The Usos v The Ascension February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.19.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.20.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.21.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.22.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.23.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.24.jpg Jericho & Styles v Slater & Axel February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.25.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.26.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.27.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.28.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.29.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.30.jpg Wyatt Family v Big Show, Kane & Ryback February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.31.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.32.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.33.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.34.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.35.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.36.jpg Sasha Banks v Naomi February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.37.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.38.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.39.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.40.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.41.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.42.jpg Roman Reigns v Sheamus February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.43.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.44.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.45.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.46.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.47.jpg February 22, 2016 Monday Night RAW.48.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1187 results * Raw #1187 at WWE.com * Raw #1187 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1187 on WWE Network Category:2016 television events